Dreams
by UnknownEntity96
Summary: Sam has a dream about freddie what could it have meant only one way to find out. bad summary good story play thing.


**An: frist icarly fanfic review it a one-shot  
****I own nothing but the story**

* * *

**My play**

_In a nightmare of Sams running for her life to Carly's home moving far away from her_

Sam: Help Carly he's back stop moving he's trying to kill me.

Carly: I can't save you I'm going out with Freddie now

Sam: what?

_Sam stops running the killer just behind her Freddie comes out grabs her shoulders and starts to shake her _

Freddie: wake up Sam nobody's going to kill you if you wake up

Sam: wake up but I am a wake aren't I

Freddie: ok you are a wake I'm here to save you

_Freddie kills the killer and takes Sam in his arms pulls her close to him. The scene then changes to the oak tree outside of school in the rain Sam goes in to the kiss._

Sam: what are you doing Freddie?

Freddie: doing what you want me to do Sam

Sam: Freddie stop that you're going out with carly

Freddie: if you want me to stop just wake up and come to dinner.

Sam: huh

_Sam wakes up to Freddie look in concerned _

Sam: Freddie _(surprised)_don't try to kiss me alright

Freddie: why would I Sam?

Sam: oh it…err… no reason just in case you did

Freddie: oook _(pulling back from being so close to Sams face)_ anyway let's go to lunch sleepy head

_Get up to go to lunch and to see Carly _

Freddie: Sam why did you say a killer was chasing you

Sam: it's none of your business Benson

_Get to the dinner hall and sit next to Carly who has just finished her lunch and looks cross_

Carly: where have you to been? I was here waiting forever for you too. Have you been making out in your dreams again Sam?

Sam: no. why?

Carly: it just like you have been

_End of school Sam starts to talk to her on her way to Carlys _

Sam: why have been having that dream? I don't even like Freddie in that way. And why did he just tell me to wake up to stop him in a tone that sounds like he knew that if I was alone I would wake up?

_At Carly's house sitting on the sofa with Freddie in between Carly and Sam Freddie's arm is over Sam's shoulder _

Carly: that was a very sad movie wasn't it

Freddie: yeah and boring I'm surprised that Sam hasn't fallen asleep.

_Hear Sam snoring _

Freddie: I stand corrected _(get of the sofa quickly and quietly Sam fall on to the rest of the sofa)_ I'll see you later Carly.

Carly: yeah see you _(putting a blanket over Sam)_

* * *

_Back in to Sams dream with Freddie_

_Shouting_ Sam: Freddie Carly where are you?

_Sam hear a faint noise outside at the oak tree goes to the noise_

Freddie: I thought that you would never show up

Sam: really

Freddie: yes I need you here so then I can do this

_Freddie stars to walk to Sam grabs her waist and pulls her closer to kiss her Sam does nothing to stop him she just lets him kiss her… after about 5 minuets of making out Sam hears something _

Sam: what is that noise?

Freddie: I don't know but you need to wake up

Sam: I don't want to leave you Freddie

Freddie: You won't I'm here in your mind and on the outside

Sam: but I like you in my mind now kiss me

Freddie: no I will not kiss you Puckett

Sam: I'm not sleeping am i?

Freddie: no your Sam and you like me you like me you really really like me

_Sam and Freddie where just inches from each others faces with remembering how they got there Carly then comes in and they pull away from each other._

Carly: hi Freddie. Sam you're finally awake

Sam: yeah and I had the weirdest dream again

Carly: was it because Freddie had his arm around you or that you used his jacket as a pillow

Sam: or it might be because of both

Carly: so did the killer kill you or not because you didn't scream

Sam: it didn't have a killer

Carly: oh tell me more please

Sam: when Fredward goes which will be now

Freddie: yeah ok _(goes to Sams ear)_ meet me by the oak tree outside school soon

_Sam nods Freddie runs to and goes_

Carly: now tell me

Sam: well I was at the school looking for you

Carly: for me why I'm not a nightmare am I

_Sam gives Carly an annoyed look and a shut up look in one_

Sam: and Freddie then I found Freddie by the oak tree

Carly: no wonder it was a nightmare for you

Sam: Carly shut up and it wasn't a nightmare for me it was cool actually

Carly: really wow. Do you like him like he likes me?

Sam: let me tell you the rest and you will find out

Carly: o sorry

Sam: so I'm outside by the tree and Freddie comes and walks to me and _(looks at what carly is doing)_ what are you doing?

Carly: I'm writing this down for you to remember how you feel about him

Sam: ok then so then he grabs me by my waist and pulls me to him so that he had to look directly at me by tilling his head down

Carly: how come you get the dream that makes Freddie sound like the prefect boyfriend and I don't

Sam: because my mind came up with it wait did I mention that we were in rain

Carly: no you didn't keep talking I might just love him back after this

_Spencer comes in _

Spencer: what are you talking about?

Sam: my dream

Spencer: my be I can help

Carly: it's about boys and bras

Spencer: well you two have fun ok bye then

_Spencer runs out the room _

Sam: Bras carly he would have gone if you just told him to leave

Carly: sorry I panicked ok back to the dream

Sam: so he began to kiss me

Carly: did you hit him?

Sam: no

Carly: did you undress him?

Sam: no just shut it we made out for a while

Carly: yes and then you undressed him

Sam: no he spook and said that I need to wake up

Carly: and you did

Sam: yes but I thought I was still sleeping and I said that I don't what to leave him and that he should kiss me

Carly: he was there when you said that wasn't he

Sam: yes and in the dream I think the dream Freddie said this I will not leaf him because he will be in my mind or outside my mind

Carly: what did the real Freddie say about you want him to kiss you?

Sam: I will not kiss you Puckett

Carly: o then what because you were about to do something when I came in

Sam: we were going to… to

Carly: you were going to do what. Tell me Sam

Sam: kiss…Carly that was it

Carly: did you want to?

Sam: yes he was just keeping his face so that he could breathe on me and waiting for me to move or hit him

Carly: what where you doing?

Sam: I was thinking if I did want to kiss him I choose yes I was about to move forward until you showed up

Carly: I know what I'm going to dream about

Sam: what will that be then?

Carly: your dream but as me as you

Sam: ah no you won't it was my dream

_Sam looks at the time _

Sam: I have to go Carly me mum told me to meet her an hour ago

_Sam runs tough the door and gets out her phone to tell Freddie that she's coming _

* * *

_At the oak tree out side of school_

Freddie: finally Sam what took you?

Sam: Carly kept me talking

Freddie: any way's can I…am…you know

Sam: I'm not going to stop you or hit you when we're alone

_Freddie stands straight and comes towards Sam who has a smile on her face _

Freddie: cute smile Sam

_Freddie goes into the same position as he was at Carly's but with his arms around Sam and gazing deeply in to her eyes Sam stand on her toes and kisses him and pulls away and hugs him then both hear a familiar voice but don't bother to move _

Carly: I can't believe it you two the prefect couple have finally got together

Sam: yes we have

Freddie: and all it took with you was dream that you kept having

Sam: why? When did you know?

Freddie: I knew two weeks ago when you started to date the jerk of the school

Sam: is that why you broke your hand

Freddie: kind of after he broke up with you horribly I went to punch him but he ducked and I hit a wall hard

Sam: ah… when did you know Carly?

Carly: when you where dating the jerk Freddie wouldn't shut up about you and how much better he would be for you

_Freddie blushes _

Sam: cool

_The days at school for them is a different story _


End file.
